Wrong Number
by GwenRW
Summary: "Hello?" "Hi! You are the lucky seventh caller! You get to spend an entire day with the the famous band, Blackout!" "Dammit, Ino." So I dialed the wrong number. So I won a full, non-refundable day with Blackout. So I slapped one of them in front of everybody. So they're coming to my boarding school and become my roommate. What's the worst that can happen?


I stared at the enormous school in front of me as the cabbie pulled out my suitcases. I shouldered my army green canvas bag and helped him pulled out the last suitcase after wiping my slightly clammy hands on my red trench-coat. The cabbie climbed back into his car after I gave him a tip and noticed my worried expression.

He sighed and said, "Don't worry, lady. You're gonna do just fine here."

I turned around and gave him a half assed smile, "Oh, yeah. A newcomer from the America coming to live in one of the biggest towns in Japan is going to do fine."

He chuckled and reached over to the passenger window. "If you ever need a ride somewhere, give me a call."

I waved at him as he drove off before scoffing, "Gonna do fine, my ass."

I shuffled into the building with my two suitcases behind me, the wheels jerking around every so often when I hit a rock. I scanned the ID they had given me in the welcome packet and cursed when it didn't work. I knocked on the glass door, hoping to get someone's attention, but I ended up waiting on the steps for at least half an hour before a girl with blonde hair, bright blue eyes, skin tanned perfectly, and a cheeky smile saw me waiting and half asleep. I growled when she opened the door, and nearly attacked her before calming down and offering her my hand for her to shake.

"My name is Unagi Tenten," I greeted. She just stared at me, but I couldn't blame her. I had on an old and torn pair of blue jeans that were now faded to a light blue, a gray shirt that read _I Write Sins Not Tragedies_ on the front, strawberry-jello colored headphones resting on my neck, a red trench coat/dress thingy, and gray TOMS. She quickly shoved the thoughts about my clothing aside and grasped my hand.

"Yamanaka Ino. Pleasure to meet you. Where did you find that shirt? I've been looking everywhere to find one like it," she said, a smile plastered on her face.

I was a little taken aback at the fact that she liked Panic! At the Disco, and a little ashamed that I had judged her as one who cared only about looks. She must've realized why I was so startled and gave a tinkling, cheery laugh that made you want to smile.

"Don't worry, I get that a lot. No one really takes the blonde cheerleader as one who'd love Breathe Carolina and Fall Out Boy. Why were you waiting out here? Is your keycard not working?" she questioned me before taking it from my hand and inspecting it. She looked at it for a couple minutes before smiling.

"Well, the problem is that the barcode is scratched. The good news is it won't take too long to replace, but the bad news is it will take at least two days because of the amount of students applying. Until then, you'll have to have someone with you when you exit the building or have someone who will open the door for you," she told me, slight pitying me.

"Alright, thanks. I'll tell the office about this and see if they can assign me a guide. Unless, of course, you'd be willing?" I hoped. Ino seemed like a genuinely nice girl who I could be good friends with and trade Sleeping With Siren albums with. She also had a really nice sense of style. Her hair was in a perfect pulled back ponytail that I could only achieve with twenty millions hair binders and an elastic hair band. She had on a long gypsy skirt that swept the floor and was coloured with different shade of purple. She also had on a white tank top that hugged her body and showed off her perfect figure. It also showed off her incredibly long torso and the fact that she had equally long legs.

Now don't get me wrong, I don't have self-esteem issues usually. My wavy dark brown hair combined with chocolate brown eyes and skin tanned from hours of sports training made me look like a sports model from far away. When you looked close though, my skin was scarred and usually covered in band aids or ace bandages. My muscles were defined, but not too noticeable to the point where everybody steers clear of me in fear of making me mad and being thrown 200 meters away. My legs were long which definitely helped in track and field sports, but slowed me down in technical sports like football **(A/N: I'm from Ireland, so when I say football, I mean soccer) **where I usually tripped over the ball before I kicked it.

I'm getting off topic.

Anyways, Ino looked like she had been given a billion different Christmas gifts when I asked her.

"Totally, girl! I have been waiting to be a guide, but every person that comes in picks Karin or Ami 'cause they're _so _popular. I'm so glad I found you before they did. Knowing them, and trust me I do, they would pick you up and spit you out looking like a whore with a skirt more than a couple centimeters too short and a glittery tube top that barely covers your chest," Ino cringed at the thought and I nearly threw up at the thought of me, who had never worn a skirt in my life, becoming a skin-showing-high-pitched-laughing-two-faced-bimbo.

"Yeah, me too," I laughed.

"Here's my number, so call me if you plan on leaving so I can open the door for you when you come back. For now, I'll take your keycard and get it reprocessed, so I'll drop this off at the office and take my break to introduce you to my friends. You'll totally love them," Ino gushed. I smiled at her.

"If they're half as nice as you are, I think I'll love them," I laughed.

We went to the office, where Ino introduced me to Tsunade, her best friend's adoptive mother and principal of the school. She explained how Tsunade used to be a serious gambler and drinker after her husband died, but then she adopted Sakura, her best friend, and turned her life around. Ino took my keycard to the receptionist named Shizune who also gave me the second welcome packet with a subway card to get around if I needed to, my dorm key, my schedule, and two locks for my P.E. and regular locker.

"Alright, my paperwork is filed and I'm taking my coffee break to show Tenten around," Ino informed Shizune, who just smiled and waved Ino off and wished me luck. We marched around the school with my backpack and suitcases, and I watched Ino greet everybody who passed by, even if I could tell that some people who she greeted hated her guts.

Finally, we stopped at the cafeteria where snack lines and lunch bars were open, sorda like a college campus cafeteria. Ino pointed towards a circular table where three girls were sitting and seemed to be arguing over something.

"That's where we sit every day, I have to go get smoothies for the group, it's my turn to buy. What's your favourite flavour?" she asked, already walking away.

"Mango!" I replied, heading towards the round table.

They all looked up at me when I walked over, trying to deem if I was worthy of being their friend probably.

"Hey, my name's Tenten, I'm a friend of Ino's," I introduced.

The one with bright emerald eyes shining behind pink, choppy bangs scrutinized every detail about me before ushering for me to sit. Her intelligent green eyes narrowed before question came out of her mouth faster than I could process.

"Favourite sport?"

"Umm… hockey or archery?"

"Favourite TV show?"

"Doctor Who. Le def."

"Cats or dogs?"

"… I had a bird once."

"How do you feel about the spring and fall fashion collection?"

"I don't do much fashion, but spring is a no-go for me. Fall… fall I can work with."

"Boyfriend?"

"Does my iPad count?"

"Favourite band?"

"…"

"Well?"

"I don't know. I work with so much music, I guess I love it all."

Her pale face didn't move for a couple of excruciating seconds, until her mouth split into a wide grin.

"You'll fit in just fine here. My name's Haruno Sakura. The sandy blonde girl is Sabaku no Temari and next to her is Hinata Hyuuga," Sakura introduced. I shook their hands and sat down before remembering I needed to go put my stuff away.

"Sorry, guys. I have to go put away my suitcases. Does anybody know where...," I check the information packet, "Room 102 is?"

They looked shocked when the number came out of my mouth.

"What? Don't tell me Room 102 has some creepy ghost story behind it about how some girl got murdered there on Halloween," I said, already picturing out the scenes of some gruesome murder in my head.

Temari shook her head before gulping and answering, "Worse."

Hinata opened her mouth and squeaked out, "Room 102 is in the Boy's Wing of the campus. All the girls stay in the 200s."

"WHAT?" I roared.

The cafeteria suddenly became eerily quiet.

"I can deal with ghosts and possessive demons, but testosterone induced dudes? Nuh-uh, honey, no way," I snorted, marching around, and at one point even stepping up onto the table so I could get to the small brick wall next to it.

The girls were staring at me with amusement as I walked around on the ledge, spewing a _very logical_ rant about reasons why I would not be able to survive in a _**male **_environment.

"Well, why don't you just go to the office and ask them for a room switch?" Sakura interrupted, looking at me as if it were obvious. I stopped in my tracks and pivoted towards Sakura, my mouth slightly open.

Temari coughed a couple times before choking out, "Ugh, sorry, I choked on a dried banana. Damn healthy foods. Anyways, you can't. Ino was telling me about the office was getting an overload of room change requests, so to prevent that, they shut down dorm changes. Nobody is getting one."

I groaned and stepped down to sit on the ledge. I buried my head in my hands and raked my fingernails through my hair which was falling out of its bun.

"Hey. How 'bout we come help you put your stuff away?" Sakura asked, probably feeling sympathetic for me.

I looked up at them before giving her a small smile and nodding my head.

Temari dug her phone out of her jean shorts pocket before calling someone, probably Ino.

"Hey, Ino."

I was right.

"Yeah, we're going to Tenten's dorm to help her decorate. Meet us there, it's Room 102. Buh-bye," she said.

She nodded at me and I smiled.

"Let's go girls."

…

I dragged the sea foam green (I am very exact about my colours, it is fucking _sea foam _green) suitcase to the elevator while Temari had my other one and Hinata had offered to carry my backpack.

"Ok, here's what I've been wondering. How the hell did you fit everything into two suitcases? The least any of us brought was three large suitcases and one small one. Ino brought seven for God sakes! Each suitcase contains one outfit for everyday of the week!" Temari whined.

"Well, I don't exactly have much to carry anyways. I lived in an orphanage in Texas until I moved here, and back there we didn't have much money to get the kids clothes, and any money we did have we spent on the little ones for coats and shoes. The older kids had to go do chores or get a job if they wanted something," I said awkwardly.

I wasn't very comfortable with sharing my story, but I knew I could trust these girls with any secret.

"How did you get into the Academy then? It's supposed to be crazy expensive. Ino and Hinata got sent her by their families for the best education, Temari got in because her family is basically the government in Suna and their on a four year business trip here, and I'm here because mom inherited the school," Sakura asked me.

"I skimmed the acceptance letter. It said something about my skills, my living conditions, and my birth parents," I shrugged.

"Well, we're glad you're here anyways," Hinata smiled.

We stepped out of the elevator. The boy's wing was on the third floor and the girls wing was on the fourth. The second floor was classrooms, but a couple classes were held on the first floor along with the offices, gymnasiums, and the cafeteria. Obviously.

"Alright girls. Room 102 is right there. You ready?"

"No."

"Great. Let's do this!"

With my bags in hand, we charged into the unknown territory, awaiting the worst to happen.

…

**GwenRW:**

**Alright guys! How did you like it? I'm just going to say now that Neji will be introduced in the third chapter, so don't ask me when he's coming in. Creative criticism is welcome, but if you don't like it, don't read it just to hate. **

**Thanks, Love Ya!**


End file.
